


Adventures of Clara Oswald

by screaming_catz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_catz/pseuds/screaming_catz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor's side quests and lesser known adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Clara Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. This story is a preface to their adventures.

Clara Oswald could see candy tears. 

The boy who lived two flats down had mean parents and cried liquorice. The bratty girl with rich parents in her class cried taffy. The twins down the street cried gum drops. Her mother cried cotton candy and her father cried milky chocolate. 

Clara never cried, and she never knew what type of candy she cries. 

One day, on Blackpool Beach, Clara was wondering what her tears were. She strode away from her mother and went by the water. Could she cry cotton candy like her mother? She would very much like that. Or maybe chocolate flavoured cotton candy? This might be a heritage thing. 

She wondered on to herself, further down the coast, until her mother was barely visible.

Hours passed, and Clara woke up from her thoughts. The sun was ready to set, and the streaks of pink highlighted blue sky. She looked around to find no one but the ocean’s calming whispers and the seagulls calling.

She was lost.

Clara hates being lost.

A noise came out of her throat, a high pitched scream. Her mind began chanting the words “mum, mum, mum, mum” over and over like torture in her head. She panic took over her body and mind and her conciseness left her. She sprinted down the opposite direction, but everything around her was unfamiliar. 

She felt a warm tear stream down her cheek, as hope left her body. She collapsed down on the warm sand and clutched on the the edge of her summer dress. Her vision began to blur from the tears and the ocean water was climbing up her ankles. 

She wiped her tears and noticed warm, red blood, on her hands. She pressed her hands against her eyes and screamed. She could feel the blood escaping her eyes uncontrollably, her vision was scarlet like the flowers on her dress.

She passed out.

She woke up, is the familiar warm arms of her mother. The sun was almost consumed by the horizon, and the sky was a brilliant shade of orange. Her mother’s eyes were leaking cotton candy. 

“I’m alright, mum,” Clara whispered, just loud enough for her mother to notice, “I’m fine.”

“Really.” Clara closed her eyes again and began to sleep.

She dreamed of being an explorer who got trapped on a planet covered in snow. In her dreamed of a strange young man named the “Doctor”, who saved her from evil robots.

It was a nightmare,

when she noticed that she was the robot.

She woke up screaming at the hospital, with her mum next to her. Cotton candy was still streaming down her face, as she looked down to her child. 

“I would always find you, Clara,” her mum whispered, stroking her hair, “wherever you are.”

The next day she met a strange man in the playground who lost his friend. 

As time moved on, Clara almost forgot about her tears. 

“I was scared, and delusional,” she reminds herself, “I was seeing things."

In 10 years, she woke up to the cold, hard truth. 

Her mother’s gone.

She stood in silence by a gravestone, marked: 

Alison Ravenwood Oswald  
Sep 11 1960 - March 5 2005  
In memory of a loving mother

The people beside Clara were crying chocolate, gummy bears, toffee, and butterscotch. Clara was holding back her candy tears. As she takes her last look of the coffin, already deep in the soil, yet covered, images of her mother flashed through her head. 

Young and beautiful.

She clutched on to her mother’s book, “101 Places to See”, and allowed a tear to fall. A drop of red fell from her face. She remembered what happened on the beach.

“One day, I will go and visit all these places,” she whispered as the blood flowed down down her cheeks, “mother.”

Many more years in advance, she would find the strange young man again.


End file.
